her own metamorphosis
by shiawase no hoshi
Summary: it's about developing love...


Title: Her own metamorphosis

Chapter 1: She is Miyuki Nakahara

Zensenoku gakuen – a school whose vision is to help youth to be more independent and responsible, Shizuka Watanabe, the school's directress founded Zensenoku in memory of his brother who passed away due to a sickness.

"Hello…Yes, it's me…Why? Why aunt Shizuka? Eh~ you're asking me to do that? …B-But my mom…Ha? Sh-she allowed me to do that?" a girl said nervously while talking to Shizuka over the phone. _"Can you do that for me…" _ the voice echoes through her ears. _What am I going to say? Yes? No? What..? I can't decide right now… _The girl cannot decide what to say…until "…Yes. I'll do that for you…aunt" the girl said as the character in the program she's watching said the same thing. _"Thank you…I'll take this as a gift from you…" _ Shizuka replied and then she ended the conversation.

_What did I say? Yes? Baka-na! What am I going to do? Nanda…Nanda- yo?! _

The girl who Shizuka just talked to is Miyuki Nakahara, a 2nd year student in Hananari Gakuen, an all girls school. Shizuka has known her family for years. Miyuki's mom owns a small delicacy store. Her family is consisted of (mainly) her mother, she and her brother. She doesn't know much about her father for he left to go to France when they were small because her grandmother doesn't want her mom to be his wife but after her grandmother died his father asked his brother to study in France. Shizuka as her to look after Momotaro Inoue, her son also a 2nd year student, because she is worried that he will have a hard time adopting to another environment.

"Yuki, time to eat…!" Nami, Miyuki's mom called her as she is arranges the plates on their table. "What's that miserable look on your face? Did something bad happen to you?" Nami said. "Okasan…" Miyuki said with a sad look in her eyes. "Why did you agreed to aunt Shizuka?" she continued.

"I thought you will like it. Aside from that…You've been studying in Hananari for a long time…" Nami explained calmly. "…but what about my scholarship?" Miyuki asked as she eats the tempura that her mom cooked. "Don't worry. Shizuka-san did the necessary things…you already have your uniform there…" Nami said as she watches the credits of the cooking show. "I'll be going somewhere with my friends later…" Miyuki said as she takes the last bite from her tempura. "All right. Just remember your curfew…" Nami said.

_Oh~ I'll miss them…_This thought echoes in Miyuki's mind as she prepares for her get together with Hibari and Erin. They've been her friends since kindergarten. All in all, they are the closest friends of Miyuki. Actually, they are identical twins but despite this fact, they have quite different personalities. Hibari is quoted as "the sweet one" for she literally loves sweets and she is the one who helps Miyuki when she joins cosplay events and she loves shoujo type of mangas while Erin is the "sporty one" because she is the best player in their volleyball team and she is also good at academics although she is often seen playing computer games.

"Oi~ We heard that you'll be transferred to Zensenoku, huh!" Hibari surprisingly exclaimed while Hibari is waiting for them for 30 minutes.

"Ei~ What took you so long guys?" Miyuki said while handing them some riceballs that she made for them.

"Thanks a lot. Sorry for waiting because my _sister_ is still _finishing her new outfit_" Erin said while making faces of her sister.

"Ei~ What's that?! You said we'll go after you take a bath but it took you an hour and a half that's why I did my 'Sailor Moon' costume" Hibari said while munching some riceballs. "Ja~ Let's go now… Time is running…" Miyuki said childishly. "Oi~" Erin said while dragging her sister who can't stop eating.

After taking a short trip, the three of them went near the south river and watched the sun set. "Ah~ I wish we're like this always…" Hibari said while taking the last piece of riceballs. "…Yah. And I wish I can _taste_ Miyuki's riceballs _again_…" Erin said as she looks at her sister who is a glutton. "I'll miss you guys… The next time we meet each other… I tell you…I'll bring more and more riceballs!" Miyuki said happly as she looks at her best buddies.

After arriving in their house, Miyuki watched her late night anime show then slept. _Okasan…Hibari…Erin…_ then she woke up. _Oh. It's already 4 in the morning…_Miyuki thought. Then when she went out of her room, she saw her mom preparing her bento box. "Thanks, Okasan. Oh. I'll miss you…" Miyuki said. "Don't worry I'll visit you every two weeks…eat now." Nami said.

After eating, Miyuki already go to her new school, Zensenoku Gakuen, with her bike. And when she already found her classroom she whispered to herself…_Yoshi!_ Then a boy light brown hair talked to her… "…also a new student?" the boy said. "Hai." Miyuki said.

"C'mon guys…" Ms. Harada, their adviser said. "Ok! First day of school…and meet your new classmates…Momotaro and Yuki" she continued. "_Introduce yourselves…_" she whispers.

"Good Morning. I'm Miyuki Nakahara from Hananari Gakuen. Hope all of you will be my friends" Miyuki said as she saw some boys whisper like she's the one being talked about. "Hi. I'm Momotaro Inoue, a transfer student from France." Momotaro said while some girls are like melting on their seats. Upon hearing this, Miyuki was surprised knowing that he is the son of her aunt Shizuka.

"Oh. You're the son of the directress! Nice meeting you!" a boy at the back said. "MASAO! Not this time again! Please take your seats" Ms. Harada said.

Miyuki sits beside the window while Momotaro sits beside her. "_I like this place…_" Miyuki whispered. Their adviser already went out and they are now waiting for their math teacher when the girls inside the classroom created a crowd around Momotaro. "_What's your favorite color? Food? Book? Blah…blah…blah…_" the girls exclaimed. Momotaro now looks irritated and just keep quiet until their math teacher entered the room.

"Oi~ What's this commotion all about? Stop making a crowd around your new classmate…What are your names? And please stand up…" Mr. Akio said.

After introducing themselves he gave them a very long lecture and the class already seemed to be bored until he asked Miyuki and Momotaro to answer the same question on the board. After answering the class looked amazed when they answered the questions quickly then Mr. Akio congratulated them because they both got the answer correctly.

During the break, Miyuki is eating quietly when…

"Nice one. Huh?" Momotaro said. "Why?" Miyuki said. "…because you are good at math"

"Ei~ Smart girl…" Masao, the noisy guy sitting beside Miyuki said. "H-Hi" Miyuki said. "Let us introduce ourselves to you…I'm Masao Niizuma…I'm already studying here since elementary and this is Akira Hitomi (whispers) actually I'm suspecting him for being a gay," he said. "What's that?" Akira said suspecting Masao saying something sneaky about him. "Nothing just telling her my number…" Masao defended himself. "See that guy standing beside the door?" Masao asked. "Yes, the one with eyeglasses." Miyuki said as she describes him. "He is Yamato Shindo, our class president and the vice president of the student council." Masao said while drinking soda. "You know what, he is very smart," he continued. "Really?" Miyuki said in amazement. "And that one eating riceballs is Morino Shin" he said. "That's nice, huh." Miyuki said.

While Miyuki is talking to Masao, Momotaro remembers what his mother said to him… "_Miyuki, the daughter of my friend Nami, will study here for some reasons. Please take care of her…_"

"_A very adaptive one…_" he thought.

*KRIIING!* "Okay Class…let's start now. And please Mori, stop eating riceballs now." Ms. Enshin, their English teacher, said. After some minutes of discussion, she as Miyuki and Momotaro to answer some questions and she said that their answers are very unique. "Tomorrow, we will have our quiz and please be ready for it." Ms. Enshin said. "And Mori, let's have a talk" she continued. "Haha! Mori is called because of his riceballs…" Akira said to Masao. "Yeah. Hey… Miyuki let me tour you around. And also Momotaro…" he said. "Oi~ let's go." Miyuki said to Momotaro. "No, thanks. I need to go somewhere." he replied.

"We have good facilities here…we have basketball, tennis courts, a football field, a track field…" Masao said proudly. "Is there a pool here?" Miyuki asked.

"Ha- swimming." he replied. "Yes, we DO have. An Olympic- sized pool." He continued. "Waah!" Miyuki exclaimed.

After the tour, Miyuki bade goodbye to Masao and hurriedly went to Shizuka because she wants to know what dorm number is she. "No, you don't have a dorm. Instead, you'll be staying in the house near your building." Shizuka said. "Uhm. Where is it?" Miyuki asked. "It is near the dorm of the other students." Shizuka replied.

Upon entering the house, she is amazed because of its large interior. "_Wow! Very nice_," she thought. "Excuse me. Can I ask something?" Miyuki asked Haruka, the house maid. "Oh. Your room is there…" she replied. "Thank you…Err…what's your name?" Miyuki said. "I am Haruka." she said.

"Is this a room?" Miyuki exclaimed in disbelief. "Yes. And you also have your bathroom at this side and your study table here and lastly, your bed there…" Haruka explained. "Okay, you may go now." Miyuki said.

While arranging her things, Miyuki saw her mom's gift to her, a blue stuffed toy. She already have it since kindergarten and brings it wherever she is. Then she saw her pictures with her bestfriends. "_I wish I could see them again…_" she thought. "Hibari, Erin…" Miyuki said with tears in her eyes. When she's already done reminiscing and arranging her things, Miyuki went out and looked for the pool that Masao is talking about. Miyuki was happy to see the pool and she saw that the varsity players are training so she just watched them train. "_I want to join…_" she thought. While watching, Coach Koji saw her. "You want to join them?" he asked. "I want to." Miyuki replied. "Why not having a tryout right now?" he said. "I can?" Miyuki said with hope in her eyes. "Change your clothes now so that I can see if you can really join us." he said. "Okay team! Someone here will have a tryout so watch." he shouted. "…our tryout is done already" Jun Nakahara, a first year student and Miyuki's cousin said. "Jun. I can see that she is good at swimming..." Coach Koji said. When Miyuki came out, Jun was surprised seeing her cousin. "Yuki-chan?" he said. "Jun?" Miyuki said in surprise. "You know each other?" Coach Koji said. "Uhm. We are cousins" Jun said. "Look at here everybody! These two are cousins…do you want them to have a challenge?" he said. "Let's see…" they said."The challenge will be a hundred meter freestyle." he said. "Okay. On your marks, ready, set… GO!" Coach Koji continued.

"_Oh no…I'm dead. She is faster than me!_" Jun thought. When Jun is finished with his first 50 meters, he saw that Miyuki already started with her second 50 meters. And just as he expected, Miyuki won the challenge. "Incredible…you did it in 52 seconds only." Coach Koji said in amazement. "Everybody let's give her a round of applause." Kentaro Ueda, the team captain said. "You're now accepted, Congratulations!" Coach Koji said. "Please attend the trainings during Saturdays, 8 am. Understood?" Kentaro said while wiping his face. "Hai." Miyuki said with full determination.

When she is already returning to her dorm, Miyuki was surprised by Masao. "Congratulations!" Masao said. "I saw you having a tryout…" he continued. "Anyway, are you going to your dorm already?" he asked. "Yes." Miyuki said. "What is your dorm number?" Masao asked. "No, I just stay there." She replied. "Where? That house?" Masao said in disbelief. "Don't you know it's where the directress stays..?" he said. "…but she said I will stay there…" Miyuki replied innocently. "Oh…You must be someone special…go on now…it's already getting late…" Masao said. "Okay…Ja ne~" Miyuki bade goodbye.

While entering the house…

"Having a date?" Momotaro asked. "No, I'm not…I had a t-try out and…and Masao just saw me…" Miyuki said. "Have your dinner there…you must be tired wandering around…" Momotaro said while watching an anime show. "Hey. That's also my favorite show…" Miyuki said when she saw what Momotaro is watching. "I just saw this show…" Momotaro replied.

After eating and studying, she looked at her phone and saw that her friends texted her. "_Are you alright there?_" Hibari asked. "_Share us a story when you come back…_" Erin said on the other half. "Oh. Guys, you still worry about me?" Miyuki said and then she slept.

*Yawn* "Oh…It's already morning and it's too early…" she said. When she (Miyuki) looked at her phone, it's still full of messages from her mom and friends. While reading, fun memories come into her head. "I'll just go out or cook breakfast…" Miyuki said.

When she went to the kitchen, she saw Haruka preparing their breakfast. "Ohayoh…" Miyuki said. "Ohayoh, Miyuki…" Haruka replied. "May I help?" Miyuki said. "Oh, sure…" Haruka replied. While cooking, Shizuka suddenly entered the kitchen. "Ohayoh, aunt Shizuka..!" Miyuki greeted. "Oh. Miyuki…you woke up earlier than me…" Shizuka smiled. "Excuse me. I'll just ask master Momotaro to eat…" Haruka said.

"Okay class! Remember what I told you…there will be a quiz tomorrow" Ms. Enshin said.

"Hey, Miyuki…Did mom told you to go to her office later?" Momotaro asked Miyuki while getting his things. "No, she didn't" Miyuki replied. "Then go…" Momotaro said. "Hi. Momo-kun…I'm Nana Kyoko." The girl sitting in front of Momotaro said. "Hi. Excuse me, need to go some where…" he said. "_Ugh. Kawaii-ne~_" Nana thought.

Miyuki hurriedly went to Shizuka's office and the directress asked her to have a seat. Shizuka told her about the _real_ reason why her mother asked her (Shizuka) what will be the best thing that she can do so that Miyuki will not be bullied by her schoolmates in Hananari Gakuen. "I told your mom to just let me transfer you to my school so that you will not be teased or insulted anymore." Shizuka said. "Maybe they're just jealous because your teachers tell me you're so smart…" she continued. "Thank you for the concern, Aunt." Miyuki said in gratitude. Shizuka also congratulated her for she passed the tryout in swimming team of the school. "You know, you are so smart, good in sports and also beautiful…I want you to be the fiancée of Momotaro…" Shizuka said seriously. "H-Huh?" Miyuki said. "Nothing. Just a kidding!" Shizuka said jokingly.

Meanwhile, Momotaro is trying to learn how to cook tempura because it is his favorite food but he doesn't even know how to cook. "Haruka! Haruka-san!" he shouted. "Hey, what's happening here?" Miyuki asked. "I thought your…" he paused while speaking because Miyuki is already arranging the ingredients. "How did you know I'm going to…" he said. "Just look over. What a shame! You don't know how to cook a simple dish?" she cut his statement. After cooking tempura, Momotaro asked Miyuki on how did she know how to cook tempura and she said that she just saw it in a cooking show. "Let's cook again, if we have time…" Momotaro said. "Sure, so that you will know how to cook. How can you live alone if you don't even know how to cook..?" Miyuki said. "Hey. I know how to cook… noodles." Momotaro said shyly. She laughed at him and they had a good time talking about their likes, dislikes, etc. "_I should be thankful to aunt Shizuka because without her I don't have more friends…_" Miyuki thought. It is already getting late and so they already slept but there is one thing that bothers them. "_She is so cute and good at cooking…_" Momotaro thought while Miyuki… "_I don't want to about what aunt Shizuka said…I should focus in my studies. Nothing can stop me. _"

_A lady was sleeping inside a tower where a dragon guards her so that no one can ever save her. That lady's name is Miyuki. When she was small, her parents hid her from everybody else for it is said that she will bring drought to her land so to avoid that her parents put her in a tower and she had a very deep sleep and keep on waiting for the prince who will remove the curse from her. Until a prince from the other country came to save her and his name is Momotaro. He fought with the dragon and killed him. When he arrived at the very top of the tower, he saw the princess and gives her a kiss so that she will wake up. "Y-you are my saviour?" the princess asked but suddenly the prince shouted saying to her…_"WAKE UP!!!"

Then the background changed. Instead of a tower, there is a bed where the real Miyuki sleeps_. _"Hey, sleepyhead! Wake up now! We'll be late already!" Momotaro shouted. "Prince…" Miyuki whispered and when she opens her eyes widely she saw him. "Hyaaah!!!" Miyuki said. "Arrange yourself now we'll be late now." Momotaro said angrily. "What? What are you doing here?" Miyuki asked. "I went here to wake you up" Momotaro replied pulling her to the bathroom and giving Miyuki her uniform. "Go ahead and take a bath… I'll be aheading to the classroom." Momotaro said while closing the door. "What a dream, a very…very bad dream. I hate it!!!" Miyuki exclaimed while taking a bath.

*thump*thump* "Am I late?" Miyuki asked Masao upon entering the room. "No. Not yet." he replied. "Can I have your number? Are you into sports?" the girls gathering around Momotaro asked. "Class! Please take your seats now!" Ms. Harada shouted upon entering the room. *Whew* Momotaro breathe in very deep. "Hey, you. Why did you leave me?" Miyuki whispered to Momotaro. "If I wait for you, I'll be late…" Momotaro wrote on a paper. Miyuki bit her lips while crumpling her paper when Ms. Harada asked her to answer the question and Momotaro is listening to her and smiling. When Miyuki is done answering she said to him, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing sleepyhead…" Momotaro said while drawing a caricature of her. "Awww. You ba-baka…" Miyuki whispered so that Ms. Harada won't see her. "_A cute and intelligent girl…_" Momotaro thought. During the break, Nana (the girl who introduced herself to Momotaro earlier) introduced herself to Miyuki (again). "Hi, Yuki. I'm Nana Kyoko." she said. "Oh. Hi." Miyuki replied. "Can you teach me later, on the rooftop?" Nana said. "Sure, I haven't been there so far." Miyuki said. Momotaro heard about their talk but he didn't say a thing. "_Looks suspicious…_" he thought. And as promised, Miyuki went to the rooftop. "You came…" Nana said while handing Miyuki a canned ice coffee. "Thank you…Oh…What is the topic that you want me to teach you?" Miyuki said. "Actually, I will not ask you to teach me anything." she replied. "What do you mean?" Miyuki said. "Can you do me a favor?" Nana said. "Huh?" Miyuki reacted. "…because it seems that you're close to Momotaro…" Nana said. Momotaro was listening to them closely so that he'll be sure that every thing is alright with them. "Wait. Why me? What about me?" he thought. "…because…because I want to know anything about him." she continued. "Really. But I don't know anything about him…" Miyuki lied (for she doesn't know her that much). "Please?" Nana pleaded. "IF I know something…" Miyuki said. "IF only." She reminded her. "You're really smart…" Momotaro thought. "Arigato Yuki-chan. I know you can help me…" Nana said. "Why do want to know anything 'bout him?" Miyuki said. "…because he is…"


End file.
